Revenge of The Flying Dutchman - The Novel
by Crash5020
Summary: A novelization of the game. SpongeBob unearths an ancient treasure chest and accidentally frees the Flying Dutchman from his eternal prison. Now SpongeBob has to find a way to stop him before he can unleash his wrath on Bikini Bottom.
1. Chapter 1

It was another peaceful morning in Bikini Bottom. The water was tranquil, the scallops were chirping and it was almost time for SpongeBob to go to work once again. But, as our little yellow friend is about to find out, today won't just be another ordinary day.

In his underwater pineapple home, SpongeBob slowly sat up in his bed and let out a tired yawn.

"What a silly dream. Mr. Krabs had to close the Krusty Krab. Like that'd ever happen," SpongeBob chuckled.

SpongeBob enthusiastically jumped out of his bed stretched his arms.

"I have a feeling that today will be like no other day!" SpongeBob cheered. "Now I wonder where Gary is? I should probably walk him before I go to work."

SpongeBob walked to his bedroom door to look for his beloved pet snail then head for work, until he realized that he was missing something very essential… his pants.

"I can't go to work while I'm semi-naked," SpongeBob laughed. "Now where's my pants?"

SpongeBob looked around his bedroom and found his signature squarepants, white shirt and red tie hanging off the top of his alarm clock. He reached up to grab then and happily put them on.

"I'm ready!" SpongeBob smiled.

SpongeBob rushed out of his bedroom and ran down to the living room, where he found Gary watching TV.

"Good Morning, Gary!" said SpongeBob. "Wait 'til I tell you about my crazy dream where the Krusty Krab was closed and…"

"Meow!" Gary interrupted.

"Oh, you don't say… you had a dream too…" SpongeBob repeated.

"Meow! Meow! Meow! Mrrowr!" Gary continued with a worried expression.

"That something really bad is going to happen," SpongeBob repeated. "Uh huh."

"Rrow! Rrow! Mmmh! Mmmh! Rrowr!" Gary finished.

"Woh! That really is bad," SpongeBob mumbled. "Well, I know just the thing to cheer you up. I'll go fetch your favorite fetching stick."

SpongeBob ran to the kitchen and spotted Gary's favorite fetching stick in the middle of the room. He walked towards it until something strange happened. Even though he was alone in the room, he heard someone talking to him.

"Don't you think you your little friend Gary would like to play some fetch?" the mysterious voice asked.

"Uh. Yeah. I guess," the confused sponge answered.

"Very well, then move next to his fetching stick and pick it up," the voice instructed him. "Then you can carry the stick to Gary and delight him."

SpongeBob followed the disembodied voice's instructions and brought the stick to Gary, much to his delight.

"You didn't think I was going to leave for work without a quick game of fetch, did you Gary?" said SpongeBob. "Now come one, boy, go long!"

Gary did as he was instructed but SpongeBob realized that it wasn't far enough for his throw.

"Longer!" SpongeBob yelled. "Longer!"

SpongeBob threw the stick with all his might and waited for Gary to return. To his surprise, Gary didn't come back with his stick, but a chest. SpongeBob walked over to the chest and noticed something written on the chest.

"Damger. Donut Opin. Oh Relse." SpongeBob read aloud. "I wonder what that means. Well maybe we should see what's inside."

Gary shook his head and let out a fearful meow. Gary was worried about what could happen but SpongeBob figured there was no harm in taking a little peek. SpongeBob karate chopped the chest opened which revealed a safe. SpongeBob then chopped the safe opened, which revealed a birthday present. SpongeBob chopped open the present box which caused many doubloons to fly out of it.

"That was weird," SpongeBob thought to himself.

SpongeBob then looked down and to his delight; he found a bottle covered in mud.

"Just what I always wanted… a muddy little bottle!" said the happy sponge, picking the bottle up off the ground. "Just think of all the fun we can have cleaning it. Here we go."

SpongeBob wiped the bottle clean with his elbow, causing it to start shaking. The bottle flew out of his hands and a ghostly green pirate spiraled out of it.

"Ahrgh! Who summons me from my endless slumber? I'll have yer eyes for appetizers and yer insides for dessert. For I am the Flying Dutchman!" the ghost pirate roared.

"Uh… sorry about that," the scared sponge apologized. "Just hop right back into your bottle and we'll bury you back out in the yard so you can…"

The Flying Dutchman snatched the bottle out of SpongeBob's hands and stashed it away in his satchel.

"Silence!" the Flying Dutchman howled. "I'll not return to that prison ever again!"

The Flying Dutchman then looked around and noticed his doubloons floating around SpongeBob's house.

"And what's this? You've gotten into my treasure, have ye!" the Flying Dutchman snarled. "Ooh, I hate it when someone messes with my doubloons. Now what should I do with ye lowly knaves who dared stir me up? Let me consult my rulebook on ghostly doings."

The Flying Dutchman summoned his rulebook out of thin air and opened it up.

"In the case of accidental discovery and wanton disruption of my booty the perpetrators must serve for an eternity on my bloody crew," the Dutchman read aloud. "Well, I ain't never been out to sea with a talking cheeseblock before, but rules is rules, so I gotta take you with me. Are you ready?"

"Hold on there, mister Dutchman sir," SpongeBob spoke up." Technically speaking, it was not me who found you. Gary's the one who dug you up."

"Whew, that's a relief," the Dutchman smirked. "This little varmint looks like he can do ten times the work… if he can survive my hypnotic spell."

"Aagh! No, not Gary!" SpongeBob screamed, realizing his mistake. "That's not what I meant. Take me, me, me. Not him, him, him!"

"Too late, my decision is made," said the Dutchman. "Now I've got to check on the treasure stashed back on my ship, to make sure no one's been spreading that around. But I'll return shortly to pick up my new crewmate. Say your farewells before I return."

The Flying Dutchman teleported himself out of the living room to go check on his treasure, leaving SpongeBob alone with his doomed pet.

"Don't worry, Gary," said SpongeBob. "I'll think of something and it'll be the type of… something that will save you. You can bet on it. Ohhhh…"

"Meow," said Gary.

"What do you mean I can't do anything?" said the offended sponge.

"Meow." Gary pointed out.

"Oh, who's afraid of the big, bad, Dutchman?" SpongeBob reassured him. " Not us!"

"I heard that!" yelled The Flying Dutchman.


	2. Chapter 2

SpongeBob walked out of his pineapple home and noticed his best friend, Patrick, walking back and forth in front of his rock home. SpongeBob walked up to him and asked, "Gee, Patrick, is everything okay?"

"Not okay! Not okay! Something fell on my roof and now my TV doesn't work," Patrick complained. "I can't get up there to fix the thingy and I'm missing all my favorite shows!"

"That's too bad. I wish there was something I could do to help."

"Ah, but there is," said the mysterious voice. "You can get up there if you try. You can crouch down and jump to reach high places."

"What are you waiting for, SpongeBob?" asked Patrick. "I'm missing my shows! A real buddy would get up there and make my life complete again."

"Ehhh. Oh, barnacles!" said a slightly annoyed SpongeBob.

SpongeBob jumped up on top of Patrick's rock and found a barrel on top of Patrick's TV antenna. SpongeBob karate chopped the barrel and jumped back down to Patrick.

"Woo hoo! My TV is fixed!" said an elated Patrick. "You saved me from thinking, SpongeBob!"

"Save your gratitude my jolly, pink friend," said SpongeBob. "It's all in a day's work for a sponge such as I. But, um, maybe you can help me with a problem that I'm having. You see, it all started this morning when Gary and I was playing fetch."

"On second thought, who wants to stay home and watch TV on a day like this. I'm going downtown to see the new construction site. Maybe you can meet me there and we'll play Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. Last one there is a nematode!"

Patrick ran down the street and SpongeBob decided to follow. SpongeBob took on step forward and immediately fell over something. SpongeBob looked behind him and found a strange rod on the ground. SpongeBob picked it up and wonder aloud, "I wonder what this weird thing is."

"Ah, that's a divining rod, my little porous friend. You can use it to find The Flying Dutchman's scattered treasures," the mysterious voice explained.

"The Flying Dutchman's treasures? Why would I want to find those?"

"Because it is fun to go on a treasure hunt."

"Welp, can't argue with that."

SpongeBob pointed the divining rod in front of him and started to get a reaction from it. SpongeBob began walking around and realized that the reaction was getting weaker. SpongeBob turned around and kept looking around and tripped over something again. SpongeBob turned around and found a treasure chest behind.

"Oh boy! Treasure!" said the excited Sponge. "I wonder what it could be."

SpongeBob opened the chest and marveled at what was inside. SpongeBob reach for the treasure with his divining rod and pulled an old smelly sock out of the chest.

"Wow! The Flying Dutchman's sock!" said SpongeBob. "I gotta show Gary!"

Meanwhile, in his pineapple home, Gary slept in peace until The Flying Dutchman appeared in front of him.

"Avast, ye little varmint! The time has come for you to join my ghostly crew," said The Flying Dutchman. "No use fighting it. Yer fate's been decided."

The Flying Dutchman summoned a fishing rod with a fetching stick as the bait and said, "Now looky here what I got fer ya."

Gary was immediately hypnotized by the allure of the stick and was taken away by The Flying Dutchman, just as SpongeBob entered their home.

"Gary, you won't believe what I just found!" said SpongeBob.

After waiting a few seconds for a response, SpongeBob called out, "Uh, Gary… are you home?"

After a few more seconds of silence, the worried sponge began looking for his pet around his house, but was unable to find him.

"Gary? Where are you, boy? Gary!" SpongeBob called out.

SpongeBob ran to his room and found snail slime over Gary's bed.

"That's strange, Gary usually leaves a trail of slime behind when he leaves a trail of slime behind," said SpongeBob. "It either means that Gary can now fly or… HE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED BY THE FLYING DUTCHMAN! Why did you take Gary, mister Dutchman? Why, why, why? No one makes my best friends into pirates! And I mean NO ONE!"


	3. Chapter 3

SpongeBob raced out of his house and noticed Squidward standing in front of his house. SpongeBob ran over to him and Squidward said, "Hello SpongeBob. So nice of you to finally join us."

"Squidward! Am I glad to see you. You won't believe what just happened to me and Gary," SpongeBob started.

"I don't have time for another one of your ridiculous tales," Squidward interrupted. "Mr. Krabs wants us to get to the Krusty Krab right away so he can tell us some important news."

"Important news? Maybe Mr. Krabs is going to announce the employee of the month! What are we waiting for?"

"Beats me. You just keep chattering away and I'll see you there when you're done."

"So that's how it is. Trying to hear the news before me, eh? Well, let's see who can get to the Krusty Krab first."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever."

SpongeBob raced down the street as Squidward slowly followed. SpongeBob tripped over a pebble and fell face first into a lamppost. Squidward slowly walked by the lamppost as SpongeBob got up, dazed. SpongeBob shook it off and said, "You're not going to beat me so easily, Squidward!"

SpongeBob crouched down and started rolling his way down the street. Once he reached Squidward, SpongeBob jumped into the air and landed in a giant clam's mouth.

"Uh Oh," SpongeBob muttered before the clam shuts its mouth.

SpongeBob tried to fight his way out of the giant clam but to no avail. SpongeBob then got an idea and pulled a feather out of his pocket. SpongeBob used the feather on the clams' tongue causing it to laugh. SpongeBob jumped out the clams' mouth and looked ahead. To his shock, Squidward was almost at the front doors. SpongeBob raced over to the Krusty Krab as Squidward got closer to the front doors. SpongeBob sped up as Squidward placed his hand on the door. SpongeBob jumped towards the doors as Squidward opened them. SpongeBob flew through the doors and landed in front of Mr. Krabs. SpongeBob excitedly jumped up as Squidward walked in and said, "Once again, we see that more legs doesn't mean more speed."

"And once again, we see that more holes in your head means less stays inside of it," said Squidward.

"All right you two, stop your jabbering," said Mr. Krabs. "I've got some difficult news to tell you. Business has been very slow lately, so I'm going to shut down the Krusty Krab until it picks up again."

"Sh- Shut down the Krusty…"

SpongeBob couldn't even finish his sentence. The news was too much for him to take."

"I think I'm going to be sick," said the saddened Sponge.

"You boys can go home or hang around here. Either way I can't pay you. Sorry," Mr. Krabs said before heading to the kitchen.

"Well isn't that just great," said Squidward. "I'm going home to think of some ways to pay the bills. So long, SpongeBob."

Squidward walked out of the Krusty Krab and SpongeBob ran to the kitchen to cheer up Mr. Krabs.

"Geepers, Mr. Krabs, why do you think our business is so slow?" asked SpongeBob.

"No one seems interested in going out any more. They think it's too much trouble to leave home," Mr. Krabs explained.

"Too bad we can't move the Krusty Krab into their homes."

SpongeBob words have just given Mr. Krabs and ingenious idea.

"SpongeBob! That's it! We'll do just that," said SpongeBob.

"Yeah! What is that? Oh you wanna move the Krusty Krab? Should I get the hammer?" asked SpongeBob.

"Never mind that," said Mr. Krabs. "I'm going downtown to set things up."

Mr. Krabs handed SpongeBob a bus ticket to Downtown Bikini Bottom and said, "You take this bus ticket and meet me there as soon as you can."

SpongeBob walked out of the Krusty Krab and a flyer a flew into his face. SpongeBob removed the flyer from his face and read aloud, "Neighborhood yard sell. Come now or regret missing out on a true artist's possessions."

SpongeBob turned the flyer over and found a map on the back. SpongeBob followed the map's directions and found himself in front of Squidward's house. SpongeBob was surprised at all the stuff on his lawn and found Squidward reading a book. SpongeBob walked to Squidward and said, "Hey Squidward. What's with all the stuff on your lawn?"

"A squid has to pay his rent somehow, so I'm having a little yard sale to make a few extra sand dollars," said Squidward. "Now leave me alone so I can read my book."

"Whatcha reading?"

"It's called 'How to Defeat Evil Spirits', okay? Now please let me read."

"How to Defeat Evil Spirits'? That's just what need! Can I please borrow your book, Squidward?"

"You can borrow my book after I'm done with it, okay? So look through my yard sale, or whatever, but stop asking about my book."

SpongeBob did as Squidward suggested and looked around the yard sale. It was then an acorn in a glass case captured his eye.

"Hey Squidward, this big acorn sure is making a weird buzzing noise," said SpongeBob.

"Acorn? You mean that hive I got from cousin on the coast?" asked Squidward.

"No, I mean this big, buzzing acorn in the glass case. I bet Sandy would really like this."

"Uh, yeah. I bet your little squirrel friend would really like that 'acorn'. Why don't you but it for her?"

"Name your price, yard merchant."

"I'll sell it to you for 200 sand dollars."

Squidward chuckled and said, "Start saving your tip money."

SpongeBob checked his pockets and was sad to find that they were empty. SpongeBob looked up and was surprise to find Squidward was asleep. Seeing this as an opportunity, SpongeBob tiptoed to the book, opened it up and the mysterious voice read aloud, "How to Defeat Evil Spirits: Chapter 8… The Flying Dutchman. Any poor soul who awakens the Dutchman must suffer his revenge for all eternity. The only defense against the Dutchman's magical powers are his most personal treasures. These are items which carried close to him when he was alive. Find all 7 of the lost treasures in order to face down the Dutchman once and for all."

"That's it!" said SpongeBob. "All I have to do is find the 7 lost treasures of the Dutchman… to end this once and for all. Barnacles! I thought this would be a challenge!"


	4. Chapter 4

SpongeBob placed the book down and began to feel the earth shake. SpongeBob turned around and saw Sandy karate chop boulders out of the way. SpongeBob ran over to Sandy and said, "Hiya Sandy! Boy, am I glad to see you. You won't believe what happened to me and Gary this morning."

"Let me guess. Curiosity got the best of you again?" asked Sandy.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Well, don't you fret, little varmint. This squirrel knows just the thing to cheer you up… a good, old fashioned karate match. Just step into my arena when you're good and ready."

"Let's do this, Sandy!" said SpongeBob.

SpongeBob and Sandy walked into their Karate Arena and SpongeBob slipped into his karate gear.

"Okay, now listen up, 'cause I'm gonna remind you how this all works," said Sandy. "We've got a short amount of time to bust up all this junk in your yard. The person who breaks the most stuff when time runs out is the winner."

"Just tell me which moves are legal if you have the guts," said SpongeBob.

"You can karate chop, a karate combo and do a some kicks in the air. Got that?"

"What about the double overhand squirrel knot?"

"Only on one on one matches. Now… Ready. Set. GO!"

SpongeBob and Sandy spent the next 60 seconds smashing crates and barrels until time was up.

"I got 23," said Sandy. "What about you?"

"I got 40," said SpongeBob. "My karate skills are MIGHTY!"

SpongeBob and Sandy walked out of their karate arena and Sandy said, "I gotta admit, SpongeBob, that was some tussle. You did okay for a sea critter."

"You weren't so bad for a land critter," said SpongeBob.

Sandy yawned and said, "That plum took all the fire out of me. I'm going home for a nap. Why don't you drop on by my tree dome and pay a visit, okay?"

Sandy walked off and SpongeBob said, "That was sure swell of Sandy to cheer me up. I wish I could do something special for her."

SpongeBob thought about what he could do and then got an idea.

"I know! I'll give her a present!," said SpongeBob. "But what would Sandy like? Hmm… Maybe I can get a feel of what she would like from her."

SpongeBob ran to Sandy's Tree Dome walked right in.

"I love visiting Sandy in her tree dome. Where else in Bikini Bottom can you worry about dying from all this air?" said SpongeBob.

SpongeBob then realized he wasn't drying up and said, "That's strange. I don't feel as dry as I usually do, and I don't need my helmet at all. The ground in here is soaking wet!"

Sandy walked out of her tree and saw SpongeBob standing around and shouted, "SpongeBob! Get your squishy little body over here! Heeelp!"

SpongeBob quickly ran over to Sandy and asked, "What happened in here, Sandy?"

"I got all fired up after our karate match and wanted to practice some more, but I guess I got carried away, because I accidently poked some holes in the dome," Sandy explained. "This place Is filling up faster than eleven gallons in a ten gallon hat!"

"What can I do to help?"

"See if you can find something to plug the holes in the dome. You've gotta plug all the holes to stop the water from coming in!"

SpongeBob looked around and found some acorns on the ground. SpongeBob grabbed the acorns and used them to plug up all the holes in the tree dome. SpongeBob ran back to Sandy and reported, "Mission accomplished! All the holes are plugged."

"Thanks SpongeBob, you're a real lifesaver," said Sandy. "This place will probably stay soaked for days. As for me, I'm going upstairs to dry off."

Sandy walked inside her tree and a few moments later walked back out.

"Tarnation! All those holes in my dome made this place wetter inside than out," said Sandy. "I could sure use something special to spruce up this old tree."

SpongeBob then thought about the acorn at Squidward's yard sale and realized it would be perfect for Sandy's tree. SpongeBob giggled causing Sandy to ask, "What's so funny, SpongeBob?"

"Oh nothing," SpongeBob said with a smile.

"By the way, SpongeBob, aren't you supposed to be at work?" asked Sandy.

SpongeBob was then remembered that Mr. Krabs was waiting for him downtown.

"Sorry, Sandy, I got to go!" SpongeBob said before rushing out of the tree dome.

SpongeBob ran to the bus stop leading to Downtown Bikini Bottom. A bus pulled up and SpongeBob quickly hopped in. Minutes later, the bus stopped and SpongeBob jumped out. SpongeBob looked around and was amazed at the sights of Downtown Bikini Bottom.

"So this is downtown Bikini Bottom. How will I ever find Mr. Krabs in such a huge place, where the streets never end and the buildings just go on and on and on?" SpongeBob wondered out loud.

From across the Mr. Krabs shouted, "Yoo hoo! SpongeBob, over here!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Glad you finally made it, lad," said Mr. Krabs. "Between you, me and this here cart, there's no stopping us now."

"Just what exactly is your plan, Mr. Krabs?" asked SpongeBob.

"It's just like you said, SpongeBob. If no one wants to leave home, then we bring the Krusty Krab to them. I'm talking about food delivery. I'll put out a bag filled with patties whenever enough orders come in. You need to grab the bag and get to all our customers, before it's too late. There might even be some tip money in it for you."

"This sounds like fun, Mr. Krabs!"

"Great! This delivery is to a single location, 17 Seashell Street. Go to Seashell Street, then look for 17 on the building, then drop off the food at the door. Our food is very popular, so watch out for rough characters who might try to take it from you. Now go to it, lad!"

SpongeBob grabbed the bag of food and walked down the street. SpongeBob looked came across two roads and wondered where he needed to go. SpongeBob looked at the street signs and learned that the Seashell Street is to the right. SpongeBob walked to the right and ran into a thug fish.

"Hey, small fry, whatcha got there?" the thug asked in a menacing tone.

"It's a Krabby Patty," said the oblivious sponge. "I'm delivering it to 17 Seashell Street."

"17 Seashell Street, eh? Well, I know a shortcut."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Follow me."

SpongeBob followed the thug into an alleyway and asked, "Are you sure this is a shortcut?"

"Yes, but if you don't want to go through it… I can deliver the order for you," the thug suggested.

"Wait a minute… I see what you're trying to do. You want to be a Krusty Krab delivery boy. Well, how about after I make this delivery we can go see Mr. Krabs and ask him for a job."

The thug sighed at SpongeBob's stupidity and said, "Alright, hand over the food and nobody gets hurt."

"Why would anyone get hurt?" asked SpongeBob.

The thug threw a punch at SpongeBob, who jumped out of the way at the last second. SpongeBob placed the order on a fire escape and jumped in front of the thug. SpongeBob karate chopped the thug into submission, grabbed the order and walked out of the alley. SpongeBob walked down Seashell Street and found a door with a 17 on it. SpongeBob delivered the food to the buyer and received a tip for his trouble. SpongeBob returned to Mr. Krabs and optimistically said, "I'm ready for the next delivery, Mr. Krabs!"

"This delivery is a little trickier," said Mr. Krabs. "There's a building under construction nearby and it's full of VERY hungry workers."

Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob make their way to the nearby Construction Site and set up shop.

"Alright boy, find the two workers who placed the order. Some of the other workers might try to take the food from you," said Mr. Krabs. "Order up!"

Mr. Krabs handed SpongeBob a bag of Krabby Patties and SpongeBob went to work. As SpongeBob looked around for the workers who ordered in, Patrick jumped in front of him in his Barnacle Boy costume.

"Halt villain!" said Patrick. "Don't try to get away for I am Barnacle Boy, super sidekick!"

"You really had me going there for a minute, Patrick," said an impressed SpongeBob. "Where did you get that great costume?"

"I mailed in four hundred and fifty Kelp Bar wrappers and got both official costumes from the Mermaid Man show."

SpongeBob gasped at what he just heard.

"You got both costumes?" asked SpongeBob. "Oh Can I be Mermaid Man? Oh please, oh please, oh please."

"Aw gee. I'd really like to but I've been so hungry since I ran out of Kelp Bars," said Patrick. "If only I had something yummy to eat."

"Would some yummy Krabby Patties help?"

"Krabby Patties! I'm saved!"

Patrick grabbed the bag of Krabby Patties from SpongeBob and scarfed down the Krabby Patties.

"Now we can play Mermaid Man for as long as we want," said Patrick.

Patrick handed SpongeBob his Mermaid Man costume who happily changed into it.

"Watch out evil, here we come!" Patrick announced triumphantly.

Patrick ran off as SpongeBob returned to Mr. Krabs.

"Don't not fear, Mr. Krabs, Mermaid Man is here to deliver the Krusty Krab's sacred Krabby Patties!" SpongeBob announced triumphantly.

SpongeBob grabbed the bag of Krabby Patties and shouted, "Up, Up… and more up!"

SpongeBob jumped into the air and landed on a wrecking ball. Just as the wrecking ball swung towards a brick wall, SpongeBob jumped off and landed in a room full of giants drills drilling through the walls. SpongeBob jumped over the drills and landed on a platform where one of the construction foreman is on. SpongeBob walked up to the foreman and enthusiastically said, "Here you go sir. The Krusty Krab's specialty."

SpongeBob handed the food to the worker fish and was given a tip for his troubles. SpongeBob jumped of the platform and landed on a wooden bridge suspended over liquid cement. SpongeBob returned to Mr. Krabs and picked up another order of Krabby Patties. SpongeBob returned to the bridge and crossed it to the other side. SpongeBob found the other foreman, delivered the food and received a tip. SpongeBob returned to Mr. Krabs and said, "Another bag of delicious Krabby Patties served up hot! Who wants a slice of this cakewalk now?"

"This delivery won't be easy at all," said Mr. Krabs. "Three different parties called from the high rise apartments."

SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs rushed to a nearby that carried them to the High Rise apartments. Once there, they set up shop and Mr. Krabs said, "The first address is apartment 9. I wrote down the other two addresses for you. Make sure to visit both building. Oh and SpongeBob…"

"Yes, Mr. Krabs?" said SpongeBob.

"When did you change out of your costume?"

"On the lift?"

"When?"

"Before we got off."

"But… never mind. Good luck, boy!"

SpongeBob looked up and was intimidated by the height of the apartments. SpongeBob then looked around before he asked, "Uh, Mr. Krabs, where are the stairs?"

"There are no stairs, boy," said Mr. Krabs. "There hasn't been any stairs here since The Great Patty Depression."

"Then how do the people who live here go anywhere?"

"They use the lift we used."

"Oh, so I can use the lift right?"

"Nope. The upper floor is inaccessible right now."

"Then how am I going to get up there?"

"You'll figure something out."

SpongeBob looked around and spotted a giant pink jellyfish float by. SpongeBob jumped on the jellyfish and rode it up to the next level of the apartment. SpongeBob jumped off and ran up a nearby ramp to apartment 3. SpongeBob delivered the food and received a tip. SpongeBob turned back to the ramp and was surprised to find a wild snail in front of it. SpongeBob could quickly tell from its aggressive glare and growls that this was no friendly snail. The snail slowly approached SpongeBob as he nervously backed away.

"Whoa there," said the nervous sponge. "There's no need to do anything rash."

The snail jumped on SpongeBob and started to bite him. As SpongeBob struggled to get the snail off of him, SpongeBob tripped over a lawn chair and fell over the edge of the apartment. A few minutes later, An injured SpongeBob returned to the High Rise and approached Mr. Krabs.

"I delivered the food, sir," SpongeBob weakly said.

"Great!" said Mr. Krabs. "Now you better get to the other orders."

SpongeBob grabbed another bag of Krabby Patties and procced to deliver the food to Apartment 4, dodging all sorts of obstacles along the way. After delivering the food, SpongeBob was attacked by another wild snail, causing him to fall of the apartments again. Minutes later, SpongeBob returned to Mr. Krabs and grabbed another bag of Krabby Patties. SpongeBob delivered the food to Apartment 1, was attacked again and fell of the High Rise. Moments later, SpongeBob returned to Mr. Krabs and said, "I just need a few more sand dollars and then maybe I can get Sandy a gift!"

"Well, this is your last delivery," said Mr. Krabs. "Four orders have been called in from this neighborhood."

SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs returned to downtown and set up shop.

"Your first destination is 88 Albatross Avenue," said Mr. Krabs. "I saw someone else who looked like a delivery boy, so be careful. Hurry up, lad. Time's running out!"

"Time? What are you talking about, Mr. Krabs?" asked SpongeBob.

"I made a deal with our customers. If you can deliver the patties in less than 4 minutes, they have to pay double. Now get to, lad!"

SpongeBob grabbed the bag of food and delivered it to 88 Albatross Avenue. SpongeBob repeated the pattern until he had one last delivery to make. SpongeBob made his way to 11 Seashell Street and was shocked to find Patrick there. As SpongeBob approached him, Patrick said, "Here's your food. Thanks!"

"Patrick! Did you just deliver food to my customer?" asked SpongeBob.

Patrick turned to SpongeBob and gleefully said, "Hiya SpongeBob! Are you delivering food for Mr. Krabs, too?"

"Patrick, I'm the only one delivering food for Mr. Krabs!" SpongeBob asserted. "Now tell me what you're doing here."

"You think you're the only one who can be a delivery boy? Well I have a job now, too. And it's not my fault that you're slower than me. So if you'll excuse me, some of have work to do."

Patrick runs off, leaving SpongeBob alone with his thoughts.

"Mr. Krabs would have told me if he hired someone else," said SpongeBob. "No, there is something definitely funny here, and I'm going to find out who's behind it."

SpongeBob returned to Mr. Krabs and handed him the sand dollars he collected.

"Nice work, SpongeBob!" said Mr. Krabs. "We've made enough money to call it a day."

"Um… Mr. Krabs? Did you hire another delivery boy?" asked SpongeBob.

"Don't be crazy lad. Why would I hire someone else when I can make you do all the work for nothing? But I tell you, if someone was cutting into my business, I'd follow them until I found out what was really going on."

"Follow them, huh? That's not such a bad idea."

"Just make sure you don't get too close, or they'll see that you're following them. Anyhow, I'm going to pack up this stuff soon and head home. Thanks for all your help, lad."

Later that day, Mr. Krabs decided to close the Krusty Krab for the rest of the day.

"There's no better feeling than having a full stomach and my pockets loaded with money," said Mr. Krabs. "And now for a nice, long nap in the office."

It was then when The Flying Dutchman appeared and said, "If it's a long nap you desire, then I can accommodate you."

"A customer? Well, step right inside. Place your order."

"You got the wrong idea, crustacean."

The Flying Dutchman summoned a fishing rod with a gold money sign as bait and began to hypnotize Mr. Krabs.

"Just look upon this little treasure and let yourself rest," said The Flying Dutchman.

As Mr. Krabs began to succumb to the hypnosis, The Flying Dutchman cackled and said, "That's tight. Sleep."


	6. Chapter 6

SpongeBob jumped off the bus to Bikini Bottom and spotted Patrick running around.

"Look! There goes your delivery rival!" said the mysterious voice. "Now is your chance to find out who is behind this. Don't let him get away this time!"

SpongeBob climbed to the top of the Krusty Krab's sign and watched Patrick from there. After nonsensically running around for a couple of minutes Patrick ran to the Chum Bucket, where he meets up with a clearly robotic version of Mr. Krabs.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Krabs, but all those people who ordered food told me they already got it," said Patrick.

"Fool! Worthless lackey!" "Mr. Krabs" yelled.

"Mr. Krabs" quickly stopped himself and calmly said, "Er… I mean… that's okay. Others will soon phone in their orders and we'll be ready and waiting to intercept their calls."

Out of nowhere, SpongeBob jumped into the conversation.

"Ah hah! I'm onto your little scheme now, Mr. Krabs," said SpongeBob. "It's all too clear that you're the one who's been trying to put the Krusty Krab out of business!"

"uh, hi SpongeBob," said Patrick. "Are you a worthless lackey too?"

"Now I'm really confused, Patrick. Why would Mr. Krabs try to put himself out of business?"

"Because he's a worthless lackey?"

"Mr. Krabs" has had enough of the two's idiocy and yelled, "Enough! Enough! Silence, you ignorant buffoons!"

"Mr. Krabs" blew up and Plankton landed in front of them.

"Plankton!" SpongeBob exclaimed.

"Plankton!" Patrick said in a confused tone.

"Of course, you nattering nincompoops! Who else has the intellect to mastermind such a plan? I would have succeeded, too, if it weren't for your utter incompetence," said Plankton.

"Does this mean I don't get that raise?" asked Patrick.

"Let's face it, Plankton. Evil does not pay or even get very good tips," said SpongeBob. "Your days of impersonating Mr. Krabs are over."

"You may have won that round, SpongeBob, but I don't need a disguise to separate your boss from his fortune," said Plankton.

Plankton pulled a sign of an amusement park from behind his back called Chum World.

"Behold, the greatest attraction to ever appear in Bikini Bottom, Chum World!" said Plankton. "Everyone will spend so much money here they won't have any left to buy your pathetic Krabby Patties. Now I'm off to Jellyfish Fields to watch the invertebrates get tangled in nets of torture! Ta-ta!"

Plankton left the two as SpongeBob said, "I hate to admit it, but that Chum World looks kinda fun."

"Yeah. Fun," Patrick said in a dejected tone.

"Where did Plankton say he was going?

Uh, Jellyfish Fields," said Patrick.

Patrick runs off and SpongeBob thought to himself, "I should probably get that acorn from Squidward and cheer up Sandy before following Plankton."

SpongeBob walked to Squidward's house and announced, "I'm ready to buy this acorn now, Squidward."

"Well, well, maybe I won't have to sit out here all week after all," said Squidward. "The 'acorn' is yours. I'm sure Sandy will loooove it!"

SpongeBob paid for the 'acorn' and took it to Sandy's Tree Dome. SpongeBob entered the Tree Dome as Sandy walked out of her tree.

"Hey there, SpongeBob," said Sandy. "Back so soon? Watcha got there?"

"Well… I… I just thought you might like this," said SpongeBob. "It's a really weird acorn that makes funny noises when you shake it. Maybe you can use it as a decoration for your tree."

SpongeBob handed the acorn to Sandy, who appreciated the gesture.

"Why, isn't this the fanciest doohickey you ever done saw?" said Sandy. "This will look great on the top of my tree. Hold on a sec while I put it up there."

Sandy walked into her tree and moments later, SpongeBob heard her scream, "SpongeBob! This is no acorn! Get up here right away!"

SpongeBob quickly ran into Sandy's tree and ran to the top branches. SpongeBob jumped across a few branches and met up with Sandy.

"What seems to be the problem, Sandy?" SpongeBob asked with a nervous chuckle.

"That acorn you gave me is nothing more than a hive filled with angry bees and wasps," said an agitated Sandy. "Now someone has to get to the top of the tree and get it down."

"Let me guess. That someone is bright yellow and kind of square. Okay, I'll see what I can do to get the hive out of your tree. Ohhh."

SpongeBob jumped across the branches to the top of the tree and found the hive latched on to the highest branch. SpongeBob approached jumped in the air and belly slammed the hive, but to SpongeBob's surprise, nothing happened. SpongeBob jumped off the hive to try again, but to his surprise, the hive fell once he landed on the branch. SpongeBob wanted to question what he just witnessed but decided it would be better to move on. SpongeBob returned to Sandy and sheepishly said, "Well, that hive is out of your tree. So, um, no hard feelings… right?"

"That's a good start, but now I got all these stinging varmints flying around in here," said Sandy. "Round them all up. If you do a good job, I might even have a reward for you."

SpongeBob pulled his jellyfishing net out of his head and shouted, "I'm ready!"

SpongeBob ran around the Tree Dome and gathered all the bees and wasps in the Tree Dome with ease. SpongeBob returned to Sandy, "There are no more stingy thingies in your tree dome, Sandy."

"That was some mighty fine wrangling, SpongeBob," said Sandy. "I'm going inside my tree house for a rest. See you later, SpongeBob."

Sandy ran off to her room as SpongeBob got an idea. SpongeBob giggled as he slipped into his karate gear and followed Sandy to her room. SpongeBob jumped in her room and found her already in her karate gear.

"So, mistress of mayhem, how long did you think you could hide in here?" said SpongeBob. "Prepare yourself for another defeat!"

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Sandy said with a chuckle. "I've been practicing since our last match and I've learned some new moves. Now pay attention."

SpongeBob jumped towards Sandy and unleashed a fury of kicks. Sandy blocked all of his kicks, grabbed his legs and started spinning him around. Sandy released her grip on him and was flung out her room. SpongeBob landed on one of the tree branches, looked up as Sandy fall towards him. SpongeBob rolled out of the way before Sandy could karate chop him. SpongeBob started spinning like a drill and lunged at Sandy. SpongeBob stopped spinning and with a well-placed kick to the stomach, knocked her down to another branch.

SpongeBob followed after her and they unleashed all their techniques against each other. They matched each move blow for blow until Sandy got the upper hand and chopped SpongeBob off the branch. As he plummeted to the ground, Sandy jumped after him and continued while falling. As soon as they landed they continued fighting until they eventually tired out. The two warrior stood up, panting and very sweaty and bowed to each other as a sign of respect. Sandy looked around the tree dome and was surprised how much damage their match did.

"Yeesh, this place looks messier than a coyote after it's meal," said Sandy. "I think I've had enough excitement for today SpongeBob. I think I'm really going to rest now. See ya later."

Sandy walked into her tree as SpongeBob felt a vibration from his pocket. SpongeBob dug into his pocket and pulled out the divining rod. With it reacting, SpongeBob knew that meant one thing, one of The Flying Dutchman's treasures were nearby. SpongeBob looked around Sandy's Tree Dome and stumbled upon a treasure chest. SpongeBob opened the chest and was amazed at what was inside… The Flying Dutchman's teeth,

"2 treasures down, 5 more to go!" said SpongeBob.

Meanwhile, Squidward, having enough money to pay his bills, closed up shop as The Flying Dutchman appeared before him.

"I've been looking for you!" said The Flying Dutchman.

"Sorry, but my yard sale is over," said Squidward. " You should've shown up on time if you wanted to buy something."

"I never buy what I want, I just take it. And you're what I'm here for. Another member for my ghostly crew."

"But according to my book on evil spirits, the Flying Dutchman is only supposed to take the ones who disturb his rest."

"But that little snail feller is working out so well and my old crew is so lazy. Can't we just overlook that rule just this once?"

The Flying Dutchman summoned a fishing rod with a golden clarinet as bait.

"Just think how nice it will be when you're a member of the Dutchman's crew," said The Flying Dutchman.


	7. Chapter 7

SpongeBob walked into his bedroom, wondering what he should do next.

"I've got two of the Dutchman's treasure, but I wonder where the others are," said SpongeBob. "What do you think I should do, Gary?"

SpongeBob stared at Gary's bed and remembered that he was taken away by the Flying Dutchman.

"Oh, right…" SpongeBob sorrowfully muttered.

He slumped into his bed and stayed there until he realized that feeling sorry for himself wasn't going to get Gary back.

"I got to find the rest of the Dutchman's treasures!" said the determined sponge. "But where else should I look?"

As if on cue, a jellyfish broke into his room and dropped a bus ticket before flying back out. SpongeBob picked the ticket up and read aloud, "Jellyfish Fields… Hey, I haven't checked there yet!"

With a new location available, SpongeBob hopped onto the next bus to Jellyfish Fields to see what he could find there. Once there, SpongeBob marveled at the beauty of Jellyfish fields as he checked around.

"There's nothing like a little time at Jellyfish Fields to make everything right again," said SpongeBob.

"OW!"

SpongeBob looked down, raised his right foot and noticed a green spot on the bottom of his shoe.

"Oh, sorry Plankton," SpongeBob apologized, pulling Plankton off his shoe. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you, I'm here to watch the invertebrates get tangled in nets of torture," said Plankton. "Also I'm advertising Chum World."

"I want to see Chum World for myself, Plankton. How do I get in?"

"You would take the bus in Bikini Bottom. But you would need a special bus ticket that also works for the ferry. And I don't think an employee of Mr. Krabs is gonna get one of those from me."

"Even if I want to spend all my sand dollars at Chum World and make you rich?"

"Nice try, but all those holes in your head must have dried out your brain. I gave special instructions to all my Chum World clowns not to give you a bus ticket! Oh, and if you see one of my clowns here in Jellyfish Fields, tell him to stop fooling around and get back to work!"

Plankton walked off to watch more jellyfishing, leaving SpongeBob dejected.

"Oh, I've got to find a way to get into Chum World!" said SpongeBob. "Maybe if I find one of Plankton's clowns… But where would I find one?"

Unbeknownst to SpongeBob, one of Plankton's clowns crept along the path behind him.

"Where indeed?" SpongeBob wondered aloud.

The clown continued to sneak down the path until he stepped on a piece of coral. SpongeBob immediately turned towards the source of the sound and was surprised find on of Plankton's clowns behind him. Before he could ask for a ticket though, the clown ran away, forcing SpongeBob to chase him. As SpongeBob pursued the clown, he heard a plea for help. SpongeBob followed the pleas and found an old sailor and several snails wandering around.

"What's going on, old timer?" asked SpongeBob.

"My name is Rusty Scupper," the sailor introduced himself. "And my poor racing snails got out of my corral. How will I ever get them back in there?!"

SpongeBob pondered that question until something in the corral caught his eye. SpongeBob walked into the corral and was shocked by what he found.

"Is that a Reef Blower Twenty-Five Hundred?" asked the astonished sponge.

"That hunk of junk?" asked Rusty.

"It's not a hunk of junk!" said SpongeBob. "It's the reef blower that defines reef blowers!"

SpongeBob put the reef blower on and declared, "Don't worry, old timer, I'll herd your snails using this."

True to his word, SpongeBob used the blowing power of the reef blower to blow the snails back into the corral.

"You did it, boy!" said Rusty. "All my snails are accounted for. How can I ever thank you?"

"No thanks are necessary good sir," said SpongeBob. "It's all in a day's work for one such as I."

"Well, at the very least I could let you keep that reef blower."

"Really?"

"Sure. I don't need it."

"Thanks, old timer."

"No problem, anyway I'll be leaving now."

Rusty took his leave and SpongeBob marveled at his new reef blower.

"Now to find that clown!" said SpongeBob.

SpongeBob pointed the suction head at the ground beneath him and used the blower to propel himself into the air. Meanwhile, the clown SpongeBob was chasing stood walked back and forth next to a sunken ship until he heard a faint sound in the distance. The sound got louder and louder until he realized it was coming from above and looked up as SpongeBob fell on top of him. SpongeBob jumped off the clown and said, "A-ha! I've found you!"

"Hey, buddy, don't tell Plankton you saw me today, okay?" the clown pleaded. "I don't want to get in trouble."

Maybe we can make a deal," said SpongeBob. "I won't tell Plankton where you are if you give me your bus ticket to Chum World."

"Give you my bus ticket?" the clown exclaimed. "Then I would be in real trouble. But I'll tell you what, squirt. If you can defeat mem then you can have the ticket."

"If I defeat you?" asked SpongeBob.

"But it won't be easy," said the clown. "I'm the toughest clown under the sea."

The clown lunged at SpongeBob, who responded by using the reef blower to blow the clown away into the nearby ship.

"Okay, okay. I give up! Here's your stinking bus ticket," the clown said as he through his ticket on the ground. "The bus in Bikini Bottom will take you to Chum World. I gotta find a new line of work."

The clown ran away and SpongeBob triumphantly picked up his prize.

"Now I can get into Chum World!" said the excited sponge.

Suddenly, SpongeBob felt a vibration in his pocket. He pulled the divining rod out of his pocket. He checked the area and found a treasure chest beyond the sunken ship. He opened the chest and and found an old pair of glasses inside.

"3 down, 4 more to go!" said SpongeBob.

Meanwhile, in Bikini Bottom, Patrick looked around for SpongeBob, unaware that he was at Jellyfish Fields.

"SpongeBob!" Patrick called out. "SpongeBob? Hellooo! Aw, where is he? I'm tired of being alone all the time."

As if on cue, the Flying Dutchman appeared before Patrick, intent on taking another prisoner.

"Prepare yourself, pudgy pink one, for you shall now be part of my pirate crew!" the Dutchman declared.

"Part of a pirate crew? Oh goody, goody, goody!" said the excited starfish. "I won't be alone anymore."

Despite being taken aback by Patrick's eagerness, the Dutchman pulled a Krabby Patty out of his bag and waved it in front of Patrick.

"Err. Okay now," said the surprised Dutchman. "I'm just going to hypnotize you so we can…"

"What are waiting for?" said the impatient starfish. "Let's get going already!"

"So… um… just keep your eye on this patty."

"Listen, am I gonna be part of your crew or not?"

The Flying Dutchman sighed and decided to just teleported the two of them away to his ship.


End file.
